En todo este mundo
by Tau2357
Summary: La pulsera dada por Kyla Willowbrook revela a Clark la mujer destinada a acompañarlo, pero está por ver si será capaz de entender el mensaje. Ubicado en los primeros episodios de la temporada 7. Clois.


\- Es una reliquia Kawatche, según sus tradiciones representa a la mujer que acompañará a Namán

Clark sostenía la pulsera tradicional frente a la conmovida mirada de Lana. La delicada joya aguamarina reflejando tenuemente el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Dios, Clark. Es hermosa

Clark sonrió. Tomó la diminuta mano de su novia y con lentitud ajustó el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. Su atención siempre puesta en los ojos llorosos y los pequeños labios de su novia.

Cuando terminó de colocársela no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos embelesado, tan solo por apreciar la adorable forma en que ella parecía lucirse ante un público imaginario. Y entonces lo comprendió. Esta era la prueba de que Lana era el amor de su vida.

Hace años, en uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida había recurrido a Jor-El por consejo. Una parte de él dijo que era mala idea, pero el inminente matrimonio de Lana con Lex lo había llenado de terror a la soledad.

¿Y si su destino era estar para siempre solo? O peor aún, ¿y si su alma gemela estaba siendo arrebatada de su vida en ese instante?

Jor-el entonces había mencionado la pulsera. Recordaba sus cripticas palabras con exactitud, y ahora con claridad.

\- "Te guiará a tu acompañante en esta vida. Te revelará aquella alma que es tu más perfecto complemento en todo este mundo, aquella que te hará más fuerte y que en los infinitos caminos que podrá tomar tu vida te brindará la mayor y más pura felicidad. Tú destino no es estar solo Kal-El"

Y eso había bastado. Al menos durante un par de días antes que su curiosidad y el dolor lo impulsaron a desentrañar como podría ayudarle a encontrar su alma gemela.

Intentó de todo. Llevó la pulsera a todas partes, en su día a día. Prestando siempre atención por si emitía alguna reacción cuando estaba cerca de alguna mujer. Se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en su desván escrutando con su vista normal y con rayos X algún mensaje oculto en el cristal aguamarina o en el marco de bronce.

Por fin se rindió un día. Los prisioneros fantasmas y otros deberes exigieron más tiempo del que disponía. El brazalete terminó abandonado en la caja de plomo donde acostumbraba esconder sus pertenencias kriptonianas de la vista de su padre, incluso después que él hubo partido.

Ahora lamentaba el miedo que lo frenó en su momento, jamás intentó acercar esa herencia Kawatche a Lana. Solo ahora penetraba en las palabras de su Jor-El. No era que la pulsera tuviera un poder. No. Era lo valioso, lo sagrado del legado dado por Kyla Willowbrook, aquel noviazgo juvenil y fugaz, y de toda la tribu Kawatche lo que volvería imposible entregar la pulsera a alguien que no fuera su amor predestinado.

Solo si se hallara completamente seguro de que la mujer frente a él era su alma gemela podría regalarle una de sus más valiosas posesiones.

Lana se paró de puntillas y besó a su novio. Qué podía ser más especial que una prueba de su amor eterno en este día de San Valentín.

No dijeron más palabras. Clark la levantó al estilo nupcial y entre risas subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso de la granja. Una cama con pétalos de rosas los esperaba. A veces podía ser realmente romántico.

* * *

Horas más tarde. Ambos dormidos y agotados, no notaron el sutil parpadeo del cristal aguamarina proyectando un tenue espectáculo de luces y sombras sobre las paredes y el techo, como si estuviera vivo. Esta vez no por culpa de un reflejo, era una luz real.

Era luz lo que bañaba la habitación, pero se comportaba como una sustancia física, como un rocío del amanecer concentrarse sobre los cuerpos dormidos de la pareja. Invadiendo y conquistando los territorios más profundos de sus mentes.

En sueños Lana se encontró dando un paseo por París, a las orillas del río Sena. A parte de la niebla y los pajarillos cantando a lo lejos no había nadie más. Solo la brisa fría.

De pronto unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás. Brindándole un calor que hasta ese momento no sabía cuanto necesitaba. Una seguridad y una paz que alejaban todas sus inseguridades y miedos. La encantadora sonrisa de Clark iluminando todo el paisaje mientras le robaba besos fugaces.

Lana nunca se sintió más feliz.

A su lado, en la misma cama, Clark también soñaba.

Se encontraba de pie justo fuera de la casa de la granja. Una esponja húmeda y con espuma en una mano, la antigua camioneta de su padre frente a él. El Sol en lo más alto del cielo, quemando su piel de la misma forma que a cualquier mortal.

De pronto una sorpresiva fuente de frescura chocando contra su espalda acompañada de risas cada vez más fuertes. Rápidamente y con un enojo fingido inició la persecución de Lois, tenía que quitarle la infame manguera con la cual seguía rociándolo. Los campos iluminándose incluso más con cada risa convirtiéndose en carcajada y finalmente en amigables gemidos de lucha.

En el suelo, ahora barro, se peleaban la propiedad de la manguera. Ninguno dándose cuenta que ya no valía la pena, ambos estaban empapados. Aun así siguieron peleando hasta que Lois, siendo una mala perdedora, la lanzó a unos cuantos metros. Inadvertidamente Clark, en su afán de evitar que ella se levantara primero, sujetó sus brazos y la presionó contra el suelo. Inadvertidamente oliendo su cabello.

Clark nunca fue más feliz.

En la vida real Clark atrajo en cuerpo de su novia más cerca del suyo. Su mente confundiendo el olor de rosas finamente cuidadas con el aroma de flores silvestres y cerezas salvajes.

La pulsera dejó de brillar, la finalidad para la cual fue hecha cumplida por primera vez en siglos. Se apagó gradualmente, algunas partículas de cristal antes que otras. Con el último resplandor una docena de símbolos kriptonianos bosquejaron una frase en las paredes. Ahí, fuerte y claro, pero tan solo por un efímero instante se pudo leer:

"Aquí muestro aquella alma que es tu más perfecto complemento en todo este mundo, aquella que te hará más fuerte y que en los infinitos caminos que podrá tomar tu vida te brindará la mayor y más pura felicidad"


End file.
